The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Bonehunters in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes to be added.) A * Able, 14th Army * Agayla, a mysterious mage on Malaz Island * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Aimless, a Bridgeburner spirit (referred to only) * Ampelas, an Eleint * Andarist, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, aka 'High King of Bluerose' (referred to only) * Anomandaris, original form of the name Anomander * Anomander Rake, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, leader of the Tiste Andii of Black Coral (referred to only) * Antsy, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Apsalar, an assassin * Apsal'ara, (aka 'Apsalar'), Lady of Thieves (referred to only) * Apt, a female Aptorian demon of the Shadow Realm * Aragan, Fist of the Malaz Island Garrison, stationed at Mock's Hold, Malaz City (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ardata, a mysterious patroness of Mogora (referred to only) * Artara, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Avower, a retired Royal Torturer of Ugarat * Aystar, a nine-year old girl in Minala's 'Company of Shadow', sister of Steth B * Bairoth Gild, an old companion of Karsa Orlong (referred to only) * Balgrid, 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, 14th Army * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek * Baran, Hound of Shadow (referred to only) (full appearance) * Barathol Mekhar, blacksmith * Baria Setral, a Red Blade (referred to only) * Barukanal, original form of the name of Baruk (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) (referred to only) * Baudin, companion of Felisin Paran and Heboric Light Touch (referred to only) * Bell, 14th Army * Bellig Harn, 14th Army * Bent, a Wicken cattle-dog, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Beru, Lord of Storms (referred to only) * Bidithal, a High Mage of the rebellion (referred to only) * Blend, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Blind, Hound of Shadow * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Bluepearl, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Boatfinder, Shaman/warrior/guide of the Anibar tribe * Borduke, Sergeant, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bottle, 14th Army * Bowl, 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool * Bridthok, priest of Poliel (referred to only) (full appearance) * Brithan Troop, 'Eleven-headed Vulture Goddess' (Dal Hon deity) (referred to only) * Brokeface, leader of the plague survivors in G'danisban * Bucklund, a Bridgeburner spirit * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burn, The Sleeping Goddess (referred to only) * Burnt, 14th Army C * Caladan Brood, a powerful Warlord, enemy of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Carrier, a nine-year old boy who survived the Seven Cities' plague, but remained contagious * Cartheron Crust, a sea-captain, 'Old Guard' member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Charl, Commander, Kartool City Guards (referred to only) (full appearance) * Chaur, a villager * Chenned, Captain, Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Claw Apparition, a Claw murdered by his Clawmaster * Claw Lieutenant, a Claw under Pearl's command * Coll, a Councilman in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Coltaine, Wickan Fist of the Malazan 7th Army in Seven Cities (referred to only) * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, an officer in Leoman's company * Cord, Sergeant, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'The Rope' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Crippled God, King of High House Chains, aka 'Kaminsod' (referred to only) * Crump, 14th Army * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, 14th Army * Cynnigig, a Jaghut (referred to only) D * Dancer, master assassin, co-founder of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild (referred to only) * Dassem Ultor, Imperial Malazan First Sword, reportedly killed outside Y'Ghatan (referred to only) * Deadsmell, Corporal, 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Delum Thord, an old companion of Karsa Orlong (referred to only) * Denesmet, a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' (referred to only) * Derudanith, original form of the name of Derudan (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) (referred to only) * Dessembrae, Lord of Tragedy (referred to only) * Dessimbelackis, founder of the human First Empire, creator of Dejim Nebrahl (referred to only) * Detoran, a Bridgeburner spirit * Draconus, Elder God, consort of Mother Dark (referred to only) * D'rek, God/Goddess of the 'Worm of Autumn' (referred to only) * Duiker, Imperial Historian attached to the Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Dujek Onearm, Commander of Onearm's Host (referred to only) (full appearance) * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard E * Ebron, 14th Army * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn (referred to only) (full appearance) * Eloth, an Eleint * Enezgura, a Falah'd of Aren (referred to only) * Envy, a Soletaken sorceress (referred to only) * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Eres/Eres'al, progenitor spirits (referred to only) (full appearance) * Errant, Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' (referred to only) * Exent Hadar, Commander of marines aboard the Malazan Jakatakan Fleet F * Falah'd of Lothal (referred to only) * Falah'd of Ugarat * Faradan Sort, Captain, 14th Army * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur (referred to only) * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin Paran, younger sister of Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran (referred to only) * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fenar, a villager * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks' (referred to only) * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, 14th Army * Filiad, a villager * Flashwit, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Foreigner, a frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn, Malaz City * Futhgar, Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears (referred to only) (full appearance) * Galt, 14th Army * Gamet, Fist, 14th Army (referred to only) * Ganath, a Jaghut sorceress * Ganoes Stabro Paran, ex-Malazan Captain (referred to only) (full appearance) * Gear, Hound of Shadow * Gentur, a twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Gesler, Sergeant, 14th Army * Gethol, a Jaghut, Herald of High House Chains * Grandmother of Bottle, his teacher of the elder forms of magic (referred to only) * Greyfrog, a demon * Grey Goddess, aka Poliel (referred to only) * Grizzin Farl, Elder God known as 'the Protector' (referred to only) * Grub, a foundling (referred to only) (full appearance) * Guano, 14th Army * Guardian of the Deadhouse, a resident of the Azath, "Deadhouse", in Malaz City * Gumble, critic of the artist Ormulogun * Gupp, 14th Army * Guthrim, one of four Seven Cities bandits H * Hanfeno, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Hannan Mosag, a Tiste Edur, once known as the 'Warlock King' (referred to only) * Hanno, 14th Army * Hanradi Khalag, a Tiste Edur Preda * Harbyn, Corporal, 14th Army * Hattar, a bodyguard of Tayschrenn * Havok, a Jhag horse ridden by Karsa Orlong * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hedge, a Bridgeburner spirit (referred to only) (full appearance) * Hellian, Sergeant in the city guard of Kartool * Hood, 'God of the Dead' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Hormul, an invisible wraith playing Troughs in Smiley's tavern in Malaz City * Hubb, Corporal, 14th Army * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I * Ibb, 14th Army * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag * Imparala Ar, 'The Dung God' (a Dal Hon deity) (referred to only) * Imrahl, aide to Gall, Khundryl Burned Tears * Inashan, Captain of the Ugarat City Guards * Ipshank, an infamous healer (referred to only)The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Iskaral Pust, a priest of Shadow * Iskar Jarak, aka the 'Iron Prophet', revered by the Anibar tribe (referred to only) J * Jessa last house on the east road, a villager (referred to only) * Jessa second floor of the old factor house, a villager (referred to only) * Jhelim, a villager * Joyful Union, a champion scorpion, 14th Army * Jump, 14th Army K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kallor, known as the 'High King' (referred to only) * Kalse, an Eleint * Karpolan Demesand, Trygalle Trade Guild (referred to only) (full appearance) * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * K'azz D'Avore, Commander, Crimson Guard, enemy of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * King of Sepik (referred to only) * Kenryll'ah demon, the proprietor/bouncer of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City * Kholb Harat, A Tiste Edur warrior (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess (referred to only) * Kiska, a bodyguard of Tayschrenn * Korbolo Dom, a renegade Malazan Fist, ex-commander of the Whirlwind Legion in Seven Cities (referred to only) (full appearance) * Koryk, 14th Army * Kribalah Rule, a High Mage, aka 'Rule the Rude' (referred to only) * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God, aka 'Maker of Paths' (referred to only) * Kruppe, a 'small, round man' in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Kulat, a villager * Kulp, a cadre mage, Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) L * Laseen, Empress, ruler of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) (full appearance) * Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass warrior * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Limp, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Lobe, 14th Army * L'oric, a High Mage of the rebellion (referred to only) (full appearance) * Lostara Yil, aide to Pearl * Lubben, the gate keeper of Mock's Hold, Malaz City (referred to only) (full appearance) * Lull, Captain, Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Lutes, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) M * Madan'tul Rada, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Mael, Elder God of the Seas (referred to only) * Mallet, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael * Mammoltenan, original name of Mammot (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) (referred to only) * Manask, a companion of Ipshank (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Masan Gilani, 14th Army * Master Investigator, an official in Kartool * Mathok, desert tribes' Warleader, Army of the Whirlwind * Maybe, 14th Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Mayfly, 14th Army * Mebra, a spy master in Seven Cities * Mesker Setral, a Red Blade * Minala, commander of the 'Company of Shadow' * Mincer, Captain, Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Moak, Sergeant, 14th Army * Moby, Mammot's bhok'arala familiar (referred to only) * Mock, a pirate king who once ruled Malaz Island (referred to only) * Mogora, a D'ivers * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Mosel, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness (referred to only) * Mother of Nil and Nether, a Wickan ghost * Mud, 14th Army * Mudslinger, a twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Mulch, a Bridgeburner spirit (referred to only) * Mule, a black-eyed mule ridden by Iskaral Pust * Murillio, a citizen of Darujhistan (referred to only) N * Naval D'natha, a young girl in G'danisban * Nefarias Bredd, a storied soldier of the 14th Army, (also spelled 'Neffarias') (referred to only) * Nether, a Wickan witch * Nil, a Wickan warlock * Nimander Golit, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Nisstar, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Nok, Admiral of the Imperial Fleet (referred to only) (full appearance) * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Obo, a mage living in 'Obo's Tower' in Malaz City * Olar Ethil, a Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster (referred to only) * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Oponn, the Twin Jesters of Chance...the Lad pushes (bad luck), while the Lady pulls (good luck) (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ormulogun, an artist * Osserc, aka 'Lord of the Sky', father of L'oric (referred to only) * Othun Dela Farat, a map-maker of reliable maps (referred to only) P * Palet, Cartheron Crust's First Mate on the ship Drowned Rat * Panek, a member of Minala's 'Company of Shadow' * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, 14th Army * Phaed, a Tiste Andii * Phyrlis, a Jaghut * Picker, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Poliel, Goddess of Pestilence and Disease, sister of Soliel * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Pormqual, High Fist, Malazan Seven Cities Army Q * Quick Ben, High Mage in the 14th Army R * Raest, Jaghut guardian of the Azath, "Finnest House", in Darujhistan * Ramp, 14th Army * Ranal, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Reem, Corporal, 14th Army * Rhulad Sengar, the Tiste Edur emperor of the Letherii Empire * Rikkter, a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' * Roach, a Hengese lapdog, 14th Army * Robello, 14th Army * Rood, Hound of Shadow * Rove, 14th Army * Runter, a Bridgeburner spirit * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, 14th Army * Ryllandaras, 'The White Jackal', a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' * Rynag, Captain, Untan Imperial Guard * Rythe Bude, Fist, an officer in Onearm's Host S * Salk Elan, an alias * Saltlick, 14th Army * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Sands, 14th Army * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Saur Bathada, a Tiste Edur warrior * Saygen Maral, a Claw * Saylan'mathas, a past General of the Nemil * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint * Scalissara, 'Matron Goddess of Olives' in Y'Ghatan * Scant, 14th Army * Scillara, a refugee from Raraku * Sedara Orr, Client, Trygalle Trade Guild * Selv, wife of Fist Keneb * Senny, 14th Army * Septhune Anabhin, a priest of Poliel * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow, aka 'Ammanas' * Sha'ik, 'Chosen One' (a title used in Seven Cities) * Shan, Hound of Shadow * Shank, a Bridgeburner spirit * Shard, Corporal, 14th Army, brother of Sinn * Shortnose, 14th Army * Silanah, an Eleint, companion to Anomander Rake * Silchas Ruin, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Sinn, 14th Army * Skinner, a Crimson Guardsman * Smiles, 14th Army * Sobelone, Sergeant, 14th Army * Soldier of High House Death * Soliel, Goddess of Health, sister of Poliel * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * Sorrel Tawrith, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spindle, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Squint, a Malazan archer at Aren * Sradal Purthu, a priest of Poliel, expelled from Y'Ghatan * Sribin, a priest of Poliel, and a spy for Mebra * Stacker, Corporal, 14th Army * Stebar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Steth, a ten-year old boy in Minala's 'Company of Shadow', brother of Aystar * Stonefinder, an Anibar tribesman, kin of Boatfinder * Stormy, Corporal, 14th Army * Storuk, a villager * Stuk, a villager * Stump Flit, 'The Salamander God' (a Northern Genabackis deity) * Sturtho, A Claw * Surly, Mistress of the Claw under the Emperor Kellanved * Sweetcreek, Captain, an officer in Onearm's Host T * Taffo, 14th Army * Tak, an armourer in Malaz CityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 ♦ * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the 14th Army * Tavos Pond, 14th Army * Taxilian, an interpreter * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Telorast, a spirit * Temper, Malazan veteran, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn, Malaz City * Temul, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Thesorma Raadil, 'Witch Eater' (a Dal Hon deity) * 'The Three', three immortal sorcerer kings of Shal-Morzinn * 'The Tyrant of Darujhistan', an ominous individual whose return is foretold to Cutter/Crokus Younghand * Thikburd, 14th Army * Tholen, a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, 14th Army * Throatslitter, 14th Army * Thyrss, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'Mother of all Dragons' * T'morol, a bodyguard of Mathok * Toes, a Bridgeburner spirit * Togg, (with Fanderay) the 'Wolves of Winter' * Toles, 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Topper, an assassin, Commander of the Claw under Empress Laseen * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool * Travalegrah, original form of the name of Travale (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Traveller, a powerful warrior * Treach, the 'Tiger of Summer' * T'riss, aka the 'Queen of Dreams' * Trotts, a Bridgeburner spirit * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Truth, 14th Army * Trynigarr, a past warleader of the Trell * Tugg, Sergeant, 14th Army * Tulip, Corporal, 14th Army U * Udinaas, escaped Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur * The Unbound, 'seven' T'lan Imass of High House Chains * Unnutal Hebaz, Preda, Letherii Army * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Urdan, a villager * Urko Crust, 'Old Guard' member * Uru Hela, 14th Army V * Varat Taun, Captain, officer under Twilight's Command * Vedor, Falah'd of Y'Ghatan * Vole, Cartheron Crust's crow's-nest Lookout on the ship Drowned Rat W * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners, 'Old Guard' member * Widdershins, 14th Army * Withal, a Meckros blacksmith, husband of Sandalath Drukorlat * Wraiths of Shadow, three customers of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces * Y'Ghatan, a rat * Yorad, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters